


Wrap Around and Top With A Ribbon

by sunsxleil



Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [12]
Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Mild Smut, they're supposed to be wrapping a present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsxleil/pseuds/sunsxleil
Summary: Therese is wrapping one of the gifts she and Carol will be giving out for Christmas, when Carol interjects and points out to her that her seemingly decent gift-wrapping is actually... terrible?
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Wrap Around and Top With A Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Making up for the Christmas angst now with a little flirty fluff! Prompt from a little Google search where [this list](https://oneshotsandheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/167716040859/christmas-prompts) popped up. Hope you guys enjoy it!

“That wrapping is terrible.”

Therese pauses.

Therese is sitting on the floor of their living room, with wrapping paper, scissors, and tape scattered all around her. The gift she was wrapping sits in front of her, mostly wrapped but not quite finished yet. Therese stares at the gift and, even when she peeks at the sides, can’t see anything wrong with it—back when she still worked at Frankenberg’s, people have wrapped gifts worse.

“What do you mean?” Therese asks.

“Ugh, here,” Carol says. She sets down her glass of water on the coffee table and walks over to Therese, behind her, and settles against Therese’s back.

She’s warm and smells like perfume, and Therese can’t help but shut her eyes closed while breathing Carol in.

“Hm,” Carol hums, and Therese can hear the smile on Carol’s lips. Therese smiles, and pushes herself further back against Carol. “You could at least give the gift space to breathe, you know.”

Therese opens her eyes to watch Carol lace her fingers between hers, and lift their hands toward the gift. Given, Carol could just undo the wrapping and rewrap the gift by herself. Therese prefers this though, and if not for her interest at how Carol could possibly improve on her gift-wrapping, Therese would be nuzzling her nose in the crook of Carol’s neck by now.

Instead, Therese snuggles her head against Carol’s, and Carol bumps her head against Therese.

“Pay attention, dear.”

So, Therese watches Carol, their hands scratching off the tape and folding the wrapping paper over the gift. Carol’s back and arms are warm against her, and Therese likes this, thinks she would prefer to wrap all the presents they’ll ever give in this exact way. But this will probably take too much time for each present.

In fact, Carol’s hair keeps tickling Therese’s neck, and every time she shakes it away, Carol laughs.

“Do you prefer something else to tickle you on your neck?” Carol says, pulling back a bit and kissing Therese’s shoulder. “Do you prefer this?” And Carol nuzzles Therese’s neck and blows at it, which makes Therese squeal.

“Carol!” Therese laughs. Her arms come up to push Carol away, but of course, she ends up turning toward Carol instead and holding her closer. Oh, how playful Carol can be sometimes. As Therese begins to fall on her back, she feels Carol swiping away the things scattered on the living room floor, before laying Therese down on the carpet. Typical, for Carol to start with mild suggestion which once again ends up with them on the living room floor.

“Hm, aren’t you more ticklish under your shirt?” And Carol unbuttons Therese’s blouse, slipping her hands underneath and tickling Therese on her sides. Therese squirms, laughs, feels Carol’s thighs lock around her waist with a rush of heat between both their legs. Carol laughs, and the deep sound against her skin makes Therese flush. Carol hums. “Or are you more ticklish under somewhere else?”

Therese can feel Carol smirk against her skin, and Therese laughs. “Shouldn’t we be wrapping the present?”

Carol lifts her head, and Therese bites her lip at the sight of that messy hair and dilated eyes. Hers, Carol is hers—and Carol finds her just as delicious a sight as she finds Carol. “With your terrible wrapping, we might spend the whole night rewrapping.”

Therese smiles, and Carol beams down at her. They are not spending the night rewrapping, that much is obvious now. As if to prove their thoughts right, Carol dives back in and kisses down Therese’s neck. She is careful not to forget to trail the tips of her fingers down the sides of Therese’s body, especially where Carol knows Therese is specifically ticklish.

“Ah!” Therese hopes the neighbors don’t hear the sound she makes, a mixture of a squeal and a moan, and if she isn’t careful, she might laugh _and_ moan at the same time. Oh, Carol—and Carol now climbs down her body, hands braced on Therese’s thighs ready to roll up Therese’s skirt.

Gray eyes look up at her with a smirk. Therese tucks in stray strands of Carol’s hair behind her ear, and raises her brow at the mischief in gray eyes.

Instead of going further down her body, Carol blows raspberries on Therese’s stomach. Where, as a matter of fact, Therese is very ticklish.

“Carol!” Therese laughs, and she’s there with her blouse unbuttoned, skirt half-hiked up, cheeks burning as Carol burrows against her stomach. Carol hugs her thighs, and Therese squirms, squealing as Carol licks her stomach. “Carol!” But of course, Carol moves on to scratching the inside of Therese’s thighs. Therese gasps, and it’s loud enough to make her cover her mouth. Therese feels the laughter bubbling in her chest, meanwhile Carol rests her chin on Therese’s stomach. On Carol’s lips is a very satisfied smirk.

“Do you think I can make you go louder?” Carol asks, and Therese has half a mind to swat her. Carol dodges, and the laughter that comes out of Carol’s chest is deep, almost enough to make Therese’s legs spread. “I think you can go louder.”

Therese looks at Carol with a playful glare. “No, Carol. We’ll disturb the neighbors.”

“So?” Carol answers back. Carol winks, and Therese shakes her head, but cannot keep her smile off her lips. “You don’t sound bad enough to be a disturbance.”

Carol would argue Therese actually sounds too good not to listen to, but they agree certain sounds are for Carol’s ears only.

Therese bites her mouth just as she watches Carol’s eyes darken. Carol slides down her legs, mouth opening as she pushes Therese’s legs apart. Therese pushes herself up on her arms, unable to keep herself from watching.

Until their doorbell rings.

They freeze, and while Carol’s eyes are simply frozen wide, Therese’s lips pull up into a smirk, and she raises a brow at Carol.

At the second ring, Carol quickly and sloppily buttons Therese up, and heads for the door.

Oh, lucky that their couch is enough to help hide Therese behind Carol from their apartment door.

As Carol talks to whoever is at the door, Therese looks down at her blouse and tries to keep herself from laughing. From being so rushed, Carol accidentally matched the buttons with the wrong holes. Now, Therese’s blouse was so creased; some buttons were in the hole above and some were skipping holes so that the cloth scrunched up. Therese just let herself lean back, angled her head to watch Carol sigh as she closed the door, and turned back to look at Therese.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t on the couch.” Therese says, because they tend to do _that_ a lot, one of them _sitting_ on the backrest of the couch.

“Yes, well,” Carol says, and her voice is deep before she clears her throat. Therese smirks. “Shall we continue wrapping now?”

Therese raises a brow again as Carol takes her place by Therese’s feet. Therese just leans back, and when Carol meets her eyes again, Therese cocks her head to the side.

“This is terrible wrapping.” Therese says, and after a moment and a once-over of Therese, Carol crosses her arms with a smile. “Do you want to unwrap and try again?”

So, the gift is once again left to the side as Carol climbs on top of Therese, this time to finish what she started.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "That wrapping is terrible." It took me reading that prompt once before I saw, quite vividly, the image of Carol at the corner of their living room, disapproving of Therese's pretty decent gift wrapping.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for skipping a day again! It's finals week for me so it's exam on top of exam, but I'm still going to try and post as much as I can this week! As it is, all mistakes are mine, and I don't own the characters—Patricia Highsmith does. I hope you guys are doing alright. Happy Carolmas!


End file.
